Christmas Eve
by Yellowwolf
Summary: He hated everything that had anything to do with Christmas and hated it with a vengeance. Lex is alone on Christmas Eve until Clark comes over. Warning: slash! I've added a follow-up second part now! Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.

**Author's note:** This is my first Smallville fanfic ever and it's written for Jonni (BloodyMarry), the best friend ever! Jonni, I love you!

**_Christmas Eve_**

Snow fell from the night's sky and covered the ground with a thin white layer. It was Christmas Eve, the weather could not be more perfect for the happy mood that had settled on all the inhabitants of Smallville.

All but one … Lex Luthor sat alone in his office, staring at the black screen of his laptop. He hated everything that had anything to do with Christmas and hated it with a vengeance, mainly because he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. He and his father hadn't done anything for Christmas in years which actually suited Lex just fine because celebrating Christmas with his father was not something that was high on his to do-list. He didn't even have a Christmas tree. He just hadn't seen any point in putting one up.

As much as he told himself that Christmas was just another day of the year, it really wasn't. Every year it reminded him that his life was far from perfect. Every year it reminded him that not everything could be bought with money. He couldn't buy friendship or love. Two of the things he needed most in life, two of the things he didn't have. Clark was his only friend, the only person who took the time to look beyond the Luthor name and to see him for who he really was.

Clark was spending this night with his family and Lex could hardly blame him. He envied Clark because he had the family that Lex so badly wanted. He had to love of a mother and the love of a father. Lex didn't have a mother anymore and he wasn't sure if his father actually loved him. That was pretty bad. No kid should have to ask himself whether his parents really cared. It was all wrong.

He sighed and got up to pour himself another glass of his finest whiskey. He took a sip and loved how it burned his throat. Whiskey would be his companion for the night. It was the one thing he could rely on to take his pain away for at least a few hours. His father would call him weak for dwelling on the things he didn't have instead of thinking about the things that he did have but the thought of money was not comforting at all. At this point, he would gladly give up half his money for one fun Christmas.

He took another sip and moved over to the window to look outside, watching the snow fall with mild interest. He'd read in some magazine that no two snowflakes were identical. That amazed him but it also made him question the truth of that statement. In order to really prove that statement, every single snowflake would have to be tested and compared to every other snowflake out there which was just impossible. But the statement would be true unless proven otherwise. Fascinating.

--

Like every year, Christmas Eve at the Kents meant eating a lot. Martha always cooked too much but since Clark was a big eater, nothing ever really went to waste. Like every year; they had a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, decorated by Martha. The lights flickered happily as the family finished their dinner.

"Clark, are you still with us?" Martha asked, noticing how her son was staring of into space.

Clark blinked and snapped out of it. "Sorry, mom, just thinking." He said smiling slightly. He was thinking about Lex who was probably all alone for Christmas Eve. He now wished he had thought to invite Lex over but he hadn't. What kind of a friend was he? Then again, his dad probably wouldn't have liked it much if he had. His dad didn't like Lex all that much. Lex might've made some bad decisions in the past but he was a good guy, he really was.

"You can go to him if you want. We've finished dinner." Martha said smiling.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Am I that obvious?"

"I don't like Lex much but even he shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve," Jonathan said, honestly surprising Clark. The spirit of Christmas seemed to have loosened his dad up a bit, "Besides, me and your mom could use some time alone."

Martha blushed while Clark just smiled knowingly. "Dinner was great, mom!"

"Be careful, Clark!" Martha yelled.

He ran up his room to get the present he'd bought Lex, grabbed his coat on the way back and ran outside.

--

Lex poured himself another glass. He considered going down to the Kents but quickly put that out of his mind for two reasons. First, snow had started falling down harder. The roads would be pretty bad to drive on by now and since he wasn't exactly the most careful driver in the world, he was doomed to reach the Kent's farm in pieces. Second, Jonathan couldn't stand him so he was not going to ruin his Christmas just because he couldn't stand being alone. No matter what people thought, he wasn't that selfish. No matter what people thought, he was nothing like his father.

He considered watching a movie. It would sure be better than standing here watching the snow fall for another hour. As beautiful as it was, it did get boring after a while. His DVD collection was huge so he would be able to find something he liked. He gulped down the rest of his whiskey. He heard the door to his office creak and whirled around, ready to snap at whoever was coming to disturb him now. He opened his mouth and closed it again as he saw who his visitor was.

"Clark!" he exclaimed, bleu eyes widening in surprise. He put his glass down and crossed the room to give his friend a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my best friend spend the night alone now, could I?" Clark said grinning as he looked around. "I see you're really in the Christmas spirit."

Lex shrugged, "I didn't really feel like doing any decorating. I'm surprised your parents let you come down here."

"My mom suggested it actually. My dad agreed. He said and I quote 'even he shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve.'"

"I'm shocked!" Lex said but smiling nonetheless. "Let's go to the living room, it's slightly more cozy there."

Clark nodded his agreement and they headed into the living room in silence. It was more pleasant there. Against the left wall was a huge flat screen television. Below it against the entire length of the wall was Lex's more than huge DVD collection. Positioned not too far from but not too close to the television was a black leather couch with a soft carpet in front of it. Then against the opposite wall was the fire place with in front of it a rug and a couch which Clark always referred to as the love seat. In the right wall, was the window, overlooking the huge garden of the mansion.

Lex set to work on lighting the fire place so the room would get warmed a bit more while Clark pulled off his jacket and pulled out Lex's present. He hated buying presents for Lex because he really didn't know what to buy a man who already had everything.

By the time that Lex turned back, he had seated himself on the ground with his back against the couch and the present in his lap.

Lex stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. "Clark, why do you always sit _against_ the couch instead of _on_ the couch? That's more comfortable, you know?"

Clark grinned. Lex spent a lot of time trying to convince him to sit on the couch but for some reason, Clark liked sitting on the soft carpet. "I prefer sitting on the ground."

"And I still don't understand why," Lex replied, shaking his head.

"I bought you a little something for Christmas by the way," he said, holding up his too tightly wrapped present which Lex would no doubt find hard to open. He wasn't very good at wrapping presents. It amazed him every time how his mom managed to decently wrap the presents without using too much paper and too much tape.

Lex's eyes lit up as he accepted the present with a thanks. Clark's presents were always the most fun ones to get because he knew Clark had put effort into finding one. His father just gave him expensive stuff, never anything from the heart.

"It's nothing big but-"

"Clark, cut that out," Lex interrupted, "You know I always like your presents."

He struggled with the tape and finally got it open, "You do need to learn how to wrap up a present though." He said, grinning. Clark blushed a bit at that. Lex took out the little toy car and a smile spread across his face.

"It's a miniature version of the car you drove off the bridge when I saved your life," Clark rushed to explain, "It's kind of symbolic because it's then that our friendship started."

"I know, I remember all too well. You gave me a second chance that day." Lex studied the little car, obviously lost in thought for a few seconds, then the smile was back. "Thanks, I love it! I'll go get your present."

"Lex, I swear if it's a watch, I'm giving it back."

"I know, you gave the last watch back too. I don't get why. It was an expensive one and a really good one."

"Yeah, it's the expensive part that's the problem." Clark shot back.

Lex just rolled his eyes. "What do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, you pick one and I'll go get your present. I promise it's nothing expensive." Lex said as he left the room. Clark shook his head and crawled to the DVD collection. How was he ever supposed to pick a movie? Going through all the titles would take him hours! So he decided to just randomly pick one. He closed his eyes and grabbed one. He opened his eyes and looked at the title: 'Sorority boys'. He raised and eyebrow and read the summary. It seemed pretty good and it was a comedy. Comedies were always good. He settled back against the couch just as Lex entered again.

"I picked this movie," he said, showing it to Lex.

"Seems good. Here," Lex gave him the present which was of course wrapped perfectly. Clark tore open the paper. He really wasn't a patient man. Inside was a shirt. He held it up and stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful. It was blue. Apparently, he looked good in blue. The fabric was really soft. He grinned. For the longest time, Lex had tried to get him to wear different materials from the ones he wore but he had never quite given in.

"Thanks, this is great!" he exclaimed.

"Try it on," Lex encouraged. Clark nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Lex's eyes followed the movements of Clark's hands and saw the exposed flesh. It made him swallow. Luckily, Clark seemed to busy with getting his shirt loose to notice. Clark took the shirt off, revealing a muscled and slightly tanned chest. Lex deliberately averted his eyes before he would do something that would no doubt completely embarrass him. He looked back when he was sure Clark had it on.

"Wow, it's so soft. It feels great on my skin."

"I told you you would like it as soon as you tried it on. It looks good on you too."

Clark smiled up at him. "I could get used to wearing stuff like this."

"Ah, there is hope for you yet!" Lex said chuckling, "How about popcorn to go along with the movie?"

"Sounds great! Need any help?"

"No, I got it. Why don't you start the movie already."

"Sure." Clark had to get up this time. He inserted the DVD disk as Lex left the room again. He grabbed the right remote and sat down again. He hit the play button and to entertain himself while he waited, he watched the previews for other movies. Lex returned soon with a huge bowl of popcorn and two drinks, whiskey for Lex and a soda for Clark. Clark took the soda with a thanks and placed it on the ground next to him, promising himself he wouldn't spill it all over the carpet this time.

Lex laid down on the couch and placed the bowl of popcorn so that they could both reach it. Clark would have to reach back a bit but he was sure the other boy would manage. Clark hit the play button and the movie started playing.

It was about three boys who got kicked out of their fraternity for something they didn't do so they dress up as women to get back in and get evidence that they didn't do it but of course, things don't go as planned. They end up living in the DOG house, a sorority for unattractive woman.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence, laughing now and then at the absurdity or humor of a situation.

"You know," Clark started, breaking the silence, "That Adam guy kind of looks like you, when he's not dressed as a woman, of course."

Lex laughed, "You're kidding, right? I'm way hotter than he is."

Clark just laughed. They returned their full focus on the movie. About ten minutes later, Lex got distracted. Clark's laugher rang out once more and Lex looked at the mop of hair which was within touching distance. He was very lucky to have Clark as a friend.

"Hey, Clark?" he asked. All he got was a grunt.

"Thanks," he just said.

"For what?" Clark asked, now obviously curious. He turned sideways so that his side was resting against the couch. One arm was resting on it too, hand mere inches away from his own.

"For being here with me tonight."

"You're welcome." Clark said, smiling that boyish smile that Lex loved so much. Clark reached out and squeezed his hand. A sudden comforting warmth shot through Lex and his eyes fluttered closed for just a second but Clark had noticed. Clark looked at him with a curious expression on his face. He hadn't pulled away his hand. In fact, his thumb was now running back and forth over his soft flesh.

Grey-blue eyes met baby blue ones. Neither looked away. Both were looking for something they hadn't noticed before. Both found it. Clark put the bowl of popcorn out of their way. Lex swung his legs of the couch so that Clark could come sit next to him. Their eyes never left each other and Clark never let go of his hand. They only broke eye contact when their lips met. It was a gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other. Lex caught Clark's lower lip between his and gently sucked on it before moving away a bit. Clark leaned back in and for a second, Lex gave in but then he broke away.

"What?"

"Don't you think this is enough change for one day? I mean, as much as I enjoy this, we should both think about this first."

"Okay," Clark agreed, "… I've thought about it and I think this is a good idea."

Lex laughed. "Clark, before we move further we have to know what this will mean for our friendship. If this is some kind of heat of the moment thing that might end up ruining our friendship then I'm not going to risk it which is why we need to think about it first."

Clark nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Can I at least hold you?"

Lex chuckled. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Before he could so much as move, he was sitting on the ground, between Clark's legs. Clark's arms were wrapped around him securely. He could practically feel Clark breath because he was pressed against that firm chest. It was soothing and he could get used to it.

"You know, the ground is quite comfortable." He felt Clark's laugh even before he heard it. They re-winded the movie until where they'd seen it and continued watching. Every time Clark laughed, he felt it and vice versa. Every time Clark laughed, breath ghosted across his ear and made him shiver. And he'd never been this warm before. Clark was like his own personal heater. He unwillingly grinned.

The movie was coming to an end. Clark pressed a kiss on his scalp, a kiss on his cheek and then pressed small kisses along his neck. Lex titled his head back a little and sighed.

"Clark, I thought we agreed to wait."

"Lex, I think we can both agree that this is not a heat of the moment thing. If it was, we wouldn't have stopped. If it was, you wouldn't be sitting between my legs. If it was -"

"I get it," Lex interrupted smiling.

"Good, because I actually didn't know how I was going to continue that sentence."

"Shouldn't you be getting home though? It's getting late. I don't want your parents to get upset with me, not now."

Clark let out a little disappointed sigh. "Yeah, good point."

Lex got up, immediately missing the warmth and pulled Clark up. They stood nose to nose for just a second and then Clark stepped away. He stared out of the window and a grin spread across his face. Lex raised an eyebrow and did the same. Clark walked over to the window and Lex followed. It had started snowing even harder.

"You know, I don't think my parents would appreciate it if you let me drive home with this kind of weather."

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and rested his head against Clark's shoulder. "I would never let you drive home with this weather. The roads are way too dangerous."

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Lex. "I know you wouldn't." They stood like that for a minute before Clark pulled away.

"Phone?"

"Use my cell phone," Lex said, fishing the phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks." He dialed home. His mom answered pretty quickly.

"Mom, it's Clark. Would it be okay if I stayed over at Lex's? He won't let me drive home through this weather."

//He's right, you shouldn't. You can stay there. When will you be home tomorrow?//

"I don't know, it will depend on the weather, I guess." Clark said, smiling at Lex.

//Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, son.//

"Love you, too, mom. Bye." He hung up and gave Lex his cell phone back.

"So, what shall we do with all the time we have now?" Clark asked, leering.

"Sleep." Lex said grinning.

"I know better ways to spend our time."

"I'm sure you do and the answer is no." Lex said firmly.

"Why not? I thought we agreed this is not a heat of the moment thing."

"We did but that still doesn't mean we're going to have sex tonight. I know you're just being a horny teenager but I couldn't care less. We are not going to rush things."

"Alright, alright, point taken. Can we at least sleep in the same bed?"

Lex tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You know, Clark, I had always pegged you for the shy, blushing type but I'm obviously wrong."

"Well, around some people I don't have to be that type. I feel comfortable around you, Lex. I trust you. You know, I didn't think you would turn down sex."

"Normally, I wouldn't but this isn't a heat of the moment thing. I care about you too much to let our relationship be dominated by the sex alone." Lex said, resting a hand against his cheek. Clark leaned into the soft touch and nodded.

"I get your point. Let's go to bed … to sleep." He added quickly upon seeing the look on Lex's face. "I can behave, I swear!"

"You better or you can sleep somewhere else."

"I will!"

Lex looked at him and then nodded smiling. He led the way to the master bedroom. He went over to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt Clark could sleep in. He came back up and turned around, finding Clark directly in front of him which startled him.

"Shit, Clark." He said.

"Sorry," Clark apologized grinning. He took the shirt and started undressing in the middle of the room. Lex turned away but watched Clark out of the corner of his eyes while he grabbed a shirt for himself and undressed, feeling Clark's gaze on him. By the time he pulled it over his head, Clark had pulled back the covers and was laying on the bed on his back.

"Nice bed."

Lex grinned, turned off the lights and crawled in bed with Clark. The other boy pulled him closer and pulled the covers over them. Lex rested his head against Clark's chest and closed his eyes.

"'Night," he heard Clark mumble. He mumbled something incoherent back. He was already starting to fall asleep. The warmth of Clark's body was soothing, as was the slow rubbing of his back. He could definitely get used to this.

Clark continued the soft stroking while staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, doing his best not to fall asleep just yet. He could hear Lex's breathing becoming more irregular, a clear sign the man was drifting off. Clark replayed the events of that night in his head. Before coming here, he never would've thought the night would end like this. Heck, he'd never even considered a relationship with his best friend until their eyes had met. His feelings for Lex were still a little unclear but definitely there. He wouldn't have kissed Lex otherwise.

Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, he too fell asleep.

**The End**

_Author's note:_ _The movie _Sorority Boys_ is with Michael Rosenbaum (Lex, in case you don't know) and Jonni and I love that movie so I wrote it in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Smallville, I would've made sure Michael Rosenbaum stayed on the show.

**Author's note: **EllyDee27 on LJ convinced me to do a sequel for this and since I had some inspiration, I figured, why not? It didn't turn out anything like I had planned though. This chapter takes place a year after the previous one. EllyDee, this one's for you!

_**One year later**_

Lex snuggled closer to the warm body next to him and could feel Clark's arms momentarily tighten around him, a clear sign that his boyfriend was also awake. Lex refused to open his eyes although hiding the fact that he was awake was impossible. Clark could pick up on these things thanks to his gifts. Clark sometimes didn't see them as gifts but Lex definitely did. He draped a leg over Clark's so that he was laying half on-top of him. His morning erection was pressing against his lover's thigh and he heard a little moan coming from Clark's lips. He smiled a bit but still didn't acknowledge his own needs –or Clark's for that matter. He was entirely too comfortable and warm to move.

"Lex? We should get up."

Those were really his least favorite words. He opened one eye and peeked at the alarm clock. It said nine a.m. They probably should get up. They had loads to do. They would be going over to the Kent's Christmas party and they still had to wrap up the gifts they had bought. Lex had been entirely too lazy and had put it off until the last moment. Sally, the cook, had offered him many times to wrap them up but he wanted to do it himself. Clark also wanted to go do something else this morning but had not been willing to tell Lex which usually meant he might not like the idea but would end up agreeing because Clark used the damn puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

So no, the thought of leaving the bed didn't seem all that appealing. He pressed in closer to Clark which only made him slip more on top of his very muscular boyfriend.

Clark laughed. "We're going to have to get up at some point."

"But not now." Lex mumbled against Clark's neck. It was rare that they got to sleep in and so he fully intended on spending as long as possible in bed with his lover. They had actually gone to bed early last night so they could just cuddle. They might have had some sex too but it was mostly cuddling.

Clark had been kind of surprised he liked to cuddle to which Lex had just smirked. He might come across as the cold and calculating business man but it was an act for the better part. At least, thanks to Clark it was still an act. He needed him more than Clark knew. There was a goodness and innocence in him that kept the evil inside of himself at bay.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Hmm?" Clark really couldn't shut up when he knew he was awake. It was kind of cute but right now, he wanted to go back to that happy place between sleep and full awareness. It was peaceful there.

"It's our one year anniversary today." Clark replied and Lex could clearly hear the smile in his words.

His own smile widened at the thought and he raised his head to look up at his boyfriend. The love shining from his blue eyes took Lex's breath away.

"I know. Happy anniversary." He said smiling.

Clark echoed the words and then drew him in for a kiss. It was slow and lazy, exactly the way Lex liked it. He could feel Clark's erection twitch against his leg. He straddled Clark and aligned their erections. The friction was exactly what they needed and it drew a moan from both of them. Their release came soon.

"Shower?" Lex suggested. He didn't want to get out of bed but he didn't particularly like the stickiness either.

Clark nodded.

--

Clark's jaw dropped when they entered the dining area and Lex grinned. The room was filled with red roses and red and pink balloons. A line of candles stood in the middle of the table and the fire place was lit. There even was a banner that said 'happy anniversary.' He might have gone overboard a little but he has never before felt the strong urge to celebrate an anniversary.

"I know we agreed that we wouldn't get each other presents but technically, this doesn't qualify as one. It's merely a symbol of my love."

Clark looked at him and Lex could see he was touched. Before he could see Clark move, he was enveloped into a bear hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. His breathing was pretty much getting cut off but it was worth it. Clark pulled away and kissed him passionately.

"Love you, Lex, love you so much." Clark whispered against his lips.

Hearing those words made Lex's heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. It had that effect every time Clark said it because he simply couldn't believe he was in a relationship with the most wonderful man in the world.

"Love you too," Lex replied.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes and waffles, something Lex normally didn't do but Clark loved the food for breakfast and so he had his cook prepare it for them. The smile that lit up his boyfriend's beautiful face upon seeing the food made Lex's heart swell with love.

After breakfast, Clark was quick to usher him towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" Lex asked wearily as he slid in the driver's seat of Clark's truck. Clark was still driving the damn thing, wouldn't accept the black jaguar Lex had wanted to give him. He still preferred the truck. Lex was sure though it was going to die one of these days.

"I'm not telling you." Clark replied, smiling wickedly.

Lex sighed just as the engine purred to life and they left the estate. After thirty minutes, it became clear they were heading towards Metropolis and Lex really wished they would have taken a faster car. It was a two hour drive but with one of his cars and him behind the wheels, they would have made it faster.

"What's in Metropolis?" Lex asked, hoping Clark would just tell him.

"Buildings, houses, streets, you know, city stuff."

"Smart ass." Lex muttered under his breath and Clark laughed.

"We're almost there," Clark said as soon as they reached Metropolis. Lex was definitely getting more curious.

Clark parked the car and Lex expected to see some kind of sign of where they were and what they were going to do but Clark informed with a smile they would have to walk five more minutes. Lex was about ready to kill him. All this sneaky stuff couldn't mean anything good for him.

After five minutes, realization dawns when a kennel comes in sight.

"You want to get a dog?" Lex asked, amused. Clark had always said he wanted one but Lex had never thought he would actually get one. He was not such an animal lover but he had long ago made peace with the idea that if Clark wanted a dog, they would get one. It was as simple as that. He was whipped and they both knew it.

"Yes! Come on, it's perfect. We can adopt an abandoned dog and shower it with love."

"Clark, the poor animal will get lost in the mansion. As soon as it gets away from us, we won't be able to find it." Lex didn't know why he was putting up a fight. They could work around that. He knew that.

"We'll figure something out." Clark replied, turning the puppy eyes look on him. "Come on, Lex, you'll love the little dog, I swear."

Lex huffed out a laugh and ran a hand over his face. "We haven't got anything for a dog, no food, no toys."

"All taken care of." Clark countered proudly.

Lex groaned. He had told his staff that if Clark asked them to do something or help him with something, then they had to help. He was pretty sure Clark finally took them up on the offer because there was no chance in hell Clark could've gotten the stuff on his own without him knowing it.

"Okay, we'll go take a look."

Clark's smile widened impossibly more and they entered the building. They were immediately greeted by a lot of barking. The man behind the counter greeted them and they walked through to the dogs. Some were barking excitedly, others were just sitting there staring sadly. Lex felt the strong urge to buy them all. They had plenty of room in the mansion. He quickly discarded that as a bad idea. But it did make him realize that these dogs deserved to find a happy home. He could do something to raise awareness for abused dogs. He would have to work on that.

He followed Clark around as he tried to choose a dog. Lex could see he was quite torn. He was pretty sure Clark wouldn't mind getting all the dogs either.

Clark stopped in front of a golden retriever puppy. It was sitting as far away from them as possible. Lex wasn't sure if dogs had an expression of fear but if they did, the expression on the dog's face would be it.

"Hey, little fella. Come here, it's okay." Clark whispered, kneeling in front of the cage. The dog just stared but then hesitantly came closer. It definitely wasn't full grown yet and Lex couldn't believe that a dog that young could already be traumatized. It made him angry.

Clark stuck a finger through the bars and the dog sniffed it.

"I'm guessing we're getting this one." Lex said. Clark looked up at him and nodded. His expression was sort of sad, no doubt for the dog. He squeezed Clark's shoulder and got the man from the counter to get the dog out.

Clark didn't immediately pick up the dog but waited until it had come out on its own and then gently picked it up. The poor animal was trembling but seemed to calm down a little as Clark gently rubbed the soft fur.

Lex paid and then they left. Clark had the dog protectively cradled against his body.

"He likes you." Lex noted. The dog had stopped trembling and was resting its head on Clark's arm. People trusted Clark when they saw him, apparently animals did too.

Clark nodded happily.

"You got a name yet?" Lex asked.

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Not good?"

"It's good." Lex rushed to assure him. They reached the truck.

"You're going to have to hold him."

"Or I can drive." Lex suggested. He wasn't too fond of sitting with a dog in his lap for two hours, especially not with an abused dog. He wasn't sure how it was going to react to him.

"You're going to have to get to know him." Clark reasoned.

"Fine but if it craps on me, you can buy me new pants." Lex threatened.

Clark laughed and nodded. They slid in the car before Clark placed Sam in his lap. He immediately started shaking again but stayed where he was.

Clark watched him expectantly.

Lex rolled his eyes. "It's okay." He gently petted the little furry creature. "I'm not going to hurt you." He couldn't believe he was talking to a dog. Sam calmed down a little.

Clark started the engine and Sam let out a startled bark.

"Just the car engine." Lex said automatically. "Nothing to worry about."

He continued petting Sam for two hours because it was the only thing that would stop him from shaking. Clark hadn't stopped grinning since Metropolis.

"He likes you too." Clark remarked when they reached the mansion. Lex lifted the little creature and held it up in front of his eyes. The dog's curious eyes stared back at him before it barked and licked his nose. Clark laughed, loud and clear. Lex made a yuck face but couldn't fight a smile.

"He's alright." He handed Sam back to Clark.

"This is your new house." Clark said, leading the way back into the mansion. Lex shook his head and followed.

--

An hour later, they were sitting in their bedroom. Lex was wrapping presents at the desk while Clark was playing with Sam. Clark had stolen some ribbon and both man and dog were having fun with it.

"Are we taking Sam with us tonight?" Lex asked unnecessarily.

"Of course! We can't leave him here alone."

"Instead you're going to bring him into a room full of people?"

"It's not a room full of people! Just my parents, Chloe, Lana, Lois, Oliver, Chloe and Jimmy."

"Like I said, a room full of people." Lex said with a grin. Clark smiled sheepishly, admitting defeat.

Lex returned to his task at hand. He didn't particularly mind doing this on his own. Clark was good at a lot of things but wrapping presents wasn't one of them. He smiled fondly. Half the time, he just ended up ripping the paper and ended up sticking it all together with tape. It usually wasn't a pretty sight but it amused the hell out of Lex. Still, he wanted the presents to be nicely wrapped.

The sounds behind him died down and he turned his head to watch. Clark was resting with his back against the bed and with Sam in his lap.

"He's tired." Clark explained, smiling down at the ball of fur.

Lex was amazed by Clark's ability to get attached to the little creature in a matter of hours. He got up and sat down next to Clark.

"He's cute." Lex remarked.

Clark wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him closer. Lex rested his head against Clark's shoulder.

"Our little baby." Clark said laughing.

"Yeah, that's always been my dream. Boyfriend, house, 2.4 dogs." Lex chuckled.

"Oh, Lex, I don't think I'm quite ready for another little one yet." Clark said seriously. Lex smacked his boyfriend's chest with the back of his hand which he realized had no effect but it was the thought that counted.

"Are you done wrapping the presents?"

Lex nodded.

"Good. You know, I'm actually really good at wrapping presents. The screwing it up is just an act to not have to do it."

Lex snorted. "I just bet." He yawned and closed his eyes. Last year, he had hated Christmas but this year, he was particularly looking forward to it. This year, he had Clark and that's really all he needed.

_**The end**_

_End? Well, maybe there will be another sequel next year, hahaha.  
Anyway, Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all!!_


End file.
